Problem: Solve for $t$ : $t + 2 = 6$
Subtract $2$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ t + 2 &=& 6 \\ \\ {-2} && {-2} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{2 + t} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{6} \\ t &=& 6 {- 2} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = 4$